


It's buzzing...

by Embutido



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Smut, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embutido/pseuds/Embutido
Summary: In the end, all idols are nothing but liars...
Relationships: Inumaru Touma/Nanase Riku, Nanase Riku/Tsukumo Ryou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	It's buzzing...

Buzzing, buzzing, tap, tap, and buzzing again. Touma keeps his eyes on the phone's screen, eagerly replying messages. The conversation, lacking any kind of depth, causes him to smile unconsciously. Stickers, not so many words, grammar mistakes. The entirety of the chat was composed by childish, innocent talking.

"What'cha doing?" Haruka asks, curiosity striking him. His face peeks over Touma's shoulder, however no image gets to be processed. As soon as he felt someone spying the chat, Inumaru hid his smartphone.

"That's no good, Isumi-san," Minami giggles, "you shouldn't spy on Inumaru-san when he's speaking to his girlfriend."

"I'm not talking to my girlfriend!" A mixture of anger an embarrassment decorates Touma's defense.

"Who are you talking to, then?" Torao butts in.

"Riku..."

Silence. Then everyone in that room, except Touma, laughs. There is something endearing about his flustered expression every time he is bullied for his friendship with Nanase. Even when he denies everything, his true feelings are too obvious.

Right now, the guys are on Tsukumo's office, waiting for Ryou to discuss their next job. The tense air the room usually radiates is now almost gone due to the jokes at Touma's expenses. However, this last one doesn't really mind being teased like this. Seeing his teammates this happy is more valuable.

"Does Tsukumo-san know that you're this close to Nanase-san?" Mina asks, seemingly worried.

"W-We're not that close!" An agitated answer followed by a composed one, "and I hope he doesn't know."

"That guy is pretty obsessive when it comes to Nanase," Torao adds, "and he doesn't like when people other than him gets close to that boy. He'll definitely give you shitty jobs to teach you a lesson once he learns the truth."

Touma gulps. That definitely is a Ryou-thing to do.

"Please keep this a secret," Inumaru begs, his well-being endangered, "I don't want Riku to get involved with that person."

"Who is Riku getting involved with?"

A familiar voice with malicious intentions breaks in, killing the amicable atmosphere. The entirety of ZOOL turns around, fearing the worst. As they though: it was Ryou. When did he arrive and how much of the conversation did he eavesdrop? This is surely problematic.

"Hey, Touma," Tsukumo continues upon getting no reply, "are you perhaps close to Riku?"

Any word is pointless. He clearly knows the answer to that one. This is just him playing with his victim. Despite his calm expression, it's pretty obvious for ZOOL that's he's actually very pissed.

Touma denies everything to no avail, preparing himself for consequences.

"Ah, what a pity!" Ryou sighs in a pacifist demeanor no one believes, "and here I was hoping to use you to get his autograph."

Surprisingly enough, the conversation ends right there. Tsukumo changes the topic as if nothing happened, giving details of their next job. No anger is present in his speech, so one can assume he has no resentment. Fooled by his ingenuity, Touma thinks he's on the safe now. That poor boy has no awareness, unlike the rest of ZOOL who worries about a possible retribution. Maybe the best course of action is to suggest Inumaru to get said autograph. After all, Nanase goods are the best way to get Ryou in the right mood.

A day passes and, defying all expectations, nothing nearly resembling a punishment takes place. Perhaps Tsukumo matured up a bit and accepted the friendship between Touma and Riku, which would be an impressive achievement. The possibility of this idea, however, vanishes the more you think of it. Something bigger is cooking, but by the time Ryou makes his move everyone already forgot about the incident.

A chilly afternoon after work is the chosen instance. Inumaru leaves the Tsukumo Pro's building, but not soon after he feels a hand on his shoulder. Shivers go down his spine because he knows it belongs to his boss, who smiles to him as he speaks:

"Do you mind if we take a ride right now?"

Of course he minds, but only god knows what would happen if he refuses. It's an order disguised as invitation, and Ryou looking so enthusiastic just makes things worse. Eerie is a perfect word to describe this situation, after all you can't expect good things from someone who finds enjoyment in stepping on people he hates. Just to not be included in the blacklist, a trembling voice accepts the offer.

Not so long after a black limousine arrives, the type of luxury car you would assume a person like this owns. Without a moment to properly examine it, Touma gets pushed into the beige interior, which looks as expensive as the outside. Ryou says something to the chauffeur, but the boy is too nervous to properly hear their conversation. He just sits and search for a method of escape. Where are they going? What if this is a murder attempt and driving to somewhere far away with no witnesses is the plan? Just in case, he turns on his phone, but who would help him in a situation like this?

"It's bad manners for a guest to fiddle with their phone," the voice of that unpredictable man interrupts his thinking.

"A-ah, sorry!" he quickly turns off the screen and looks at his companion, "where are we going?"

"Who knows,” Ryou search for something in the mini fridge, "want a drink?"

"No, thanks."

The eccentric man sits in front of him and fills a glass with something that looks like champagne. He's too relaxed and it makes Touma uncomfortable. Just making visual contact with him is intimidating, so his eyes start roaming the room for something else to look at. Ah! There's a maroon suitcase beside Ryou. It's really big, why didn't he see it before? Perhaps it wasn't there moments ago. Whatever, it doesn't matter! More importantly, what's inside? Is it right to ask?

"Oh, you seem very interested in this suitcase," Tsukumo exclaims, placing a hand on the fabric, "you want to know what’s inside, don't you?"

"Y-yes!"

"Well, I'm not telling you," he drinks what's left of the alcohol and continues, "but I guess I can tell you what's in the other suitcase."

He points out a second one, lying on the side of the seat. This new suitcase was way smaller, similar to the ones you use to carry money around. Touma gulps and gives a positive answer, however...

"I'm not telling your either. It's unfair if only you get to hide secrets."

Ah, there it is! Despite looking so calm, Tsukumo is truly mad. This trip is nothing but Inumaru's punishment. As silence falls between the two of them, the poor guy gets tenser and tenser. Perhaps breaking a window is enough to escape...

Something is buzzing. Touma didn't notice before, but now that the talking is done, he can clearly perceive the annoying sound. It's faint, but it doesn't cease. Where does it come from? He checks his phone. This morning he was talking to Riku, but he never replied. Maybe it was him now, however no new notification seems to agree with that suspicion.

"Do you hear that?" He asks to his companion, confused.

"Hear what?"

"That buzzing. Seems like your phone is ringing."

Tsukumo checks his phone to no avail. What if the anxiety is finally making Touma hear things? Maybe is just the car engine. No, impossible! The sound definitely is real and comes from inside. In fact, it's so real that it's becoming stronger. But where? He searches on his seat, but that's a futile effort. It doesn't take long until he realizes that the source is exactly in front of him.

"The suitcase... a phone or something is ringing in that suitcase," he mutters.

He meant the big one. Ryou replies.

"Hmmm? Maybe I forgot a phone inside," he smiles, not really caring.

"Aren't you turning it off?"

"Why would I? It's not my phone."

Just what the heck was inside that suitcase. And thinking it better, it doesn't sound like a phone at all.

The car stops, reaching its destination. As soon as possible, Touma looks outside. What a relief! They're still inside the city, and the place doesn't seem shady enough for dirty deeds. Perhaps Ryou isn't planning to dispose him. Nevertheless, what is in front of his eyes is still confusing. Why was he brought to this expensive looking hotel? It looked way to fancy for a casual meeting. Maybe Ryou wanted to discuss something important, but why not doing so in the limousine?

Before getting out of the car, Tsukumo orders Inumaru to carry the big suitcase.

"Be sure to be especially careful. My belongings are delicate, so even a small hit will make me reaaaally angry" he threatens.

Touma knows that those words are no joke. Scared, he follows after Ryou making absolutely sure that not even small rocks collide with the little wheels. As he avoids every stair, he ponders: why is the luggage so heavy? And that buzzing... that buzzing hasn't stopped!

Ryou talks to the receptionist, making clear that he already made reservations. A key with a three-digit number is lent to him and they proceed to take the elevator. The boy takes this chance to inspect the buzzing more closely, but no matter how close his ear gets to the fabric, nothing comes to his mind. It's frustrating. He's dying to know what is that noise.

They finally make it to the room. As soon as Tsukumo opens the door, he orders Touma to carefully place the suitcase on the bed. The later does as told, but he's seemingly anxious: just why are they here? If he just wanted to talk, the office was enough. But if he wanted to beat the shit out of Inumaru, a hotel room is not the right place. The only reason to come to a site like this with a partner is to...

"W-why did you bring me here?" he asks, not expecting anything good.

"I just thought we could have fun together," Ryou closes the door behind him and approaches. No escape was possible now.

"Look, I feel honored, but I don't quite get it."

"Why don't you open the suitcase and see it for yourself?"

Just what Inumaru wants to hear. Once he inspects the interior, he can turn off that phone or whatever is producing that obnoxious noise. Or so he thought, because as soon as he sees the contents his whole-body shakes, unable to pronounce a single word. What kind of joke is this? He needs to do something, but what?

"Riku!" He regains enough composure to shout that, both fear and doubt mixed in his tone, "are you ok, Riku?"

Said boy was there, unable to reply. A mouth gag seals his lips, drool dripping on his face. Black silk denies his vision completely, not sending Touma any signal of his status. His body, confined in the reduced space, is completely tied up with a red rope. His wrist can't separate, resting behind his back. The legs, already numb, don't have alternative but bend as they're constricted. Upon moving him, the sound of a small chain can be heard: two clamps abuse his swollen nipples, not letting the blood flow and making them extra sensitive. But what catches Inumaru's attention the most is a cord attached to a controller resting at Riku's thigh. Following its lead, it goes inside the redhead's rectum, but the entrance is sealed by an anal plug. It's pretty obvious what kind of object it belongs to, and it's pretty obvious that the annoying buzzing is its fault.

Touma expels nothing but fierce hatred as he looks at Ryou. Right now, his fits urge to punch that smug face of his. He knows about that bastard dirty deeds, but even so this is too fucked up. Moreover, it isn't just a person: it's Nanase. His heart aches as he feels guilt for involving that boy in this situation. Hurrying to help him, he tries to undo the knots, but he's panicking too much and the ropes don't yield one inch.

"You're being too rough," Tsukumo speaks, enjoying the desperate attempt, "you're going to break him if you keep shaking his body like that."

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Touma replies, then turns around to check on Riku again.

"How scary!" A sarcastic tone. He knows the threat is just meaningless babbling, "maybe you should take out the mouth gag first."

He is right. Inumaru is too agitated and can't think straight. Something as logical as that didn't cross his mind. He frees Riku's mouth on the spot, who heavily gasps trying to catch air. His breathing is harsh, how much time has he spent in this state?

"Please...," pained words leave the redhead, who can't speak properly, "take it out."

Touma doesn't understand. What is he referring to? He checks his whole body.

"Please...," he begs again, "my dick... I can't stand it anymore."

Following directions, he sees it: an indecent erection is taking place. The skin of the genitals showcases the veins stuffed with blood, granting a red color. Nevertheless, it doesn't seem like this boner is going down anytime soon. Its appearance suggest that the slightest touch can make it explode, yet some kind of metal is stuck inside Riku's urethra and impedes ejaculation. It looks like it hurts, just by observing it one's genitals ache. Trembling, Inumaru tries to take it out, but he's too rash and gets a scream from the redhead. Scared of injuring his friend, he slows down and tries again. The foreign object seems to have no end and it's driving him insane. He doesn't notice that Nanase is also shaking, but not due to pain. Finally, he gets everything outside but, as soon as this happens, a white liquid scatters everywhere. Dumbfounded, Touma looks at his semen-stained hands. This is unbelievable. He never expected his friends to have an orgasm in front of his eyes.

"Seems like Riku couldn't hold it anymore," Ryou points out as he approaches, the smaller suitcase from before under his arm.

"How much did you have him like this?!"

"Who knows? When was the last time you spoke to him?"

Before Inumaru could react to the provocation, Tsukumo sits the tied boy on his lap. With a _shh_ , he orders the former to remain silent, and then he proceeds to take out something from the redhead's ears. It's two earbuds emitting music at full volume, making clear that his victim wasn't able to hear anything before this point. In fact, he hasn’t even realized his friend is in the exact same room.

Ryou's fingers fiddle with the clamps' chain, getting nice reactions from Riku. Touma just watches, hypnotized.

"Is it embarrassing?" He whispers on his prisoner's ear, who replies with a nod, "what would happen if I take a photo and send it to one of your friends?"

"Please, don't!" Nanase begs, "if you do that... if they saw me like this, I'd die! I wouldn't be able to face them anymore, so please... I'll do anything, but don't show them!"

"How would you react if I told you one of your friends already saw you ejaculate?"

"Ah! It can't be!" Despairing words leave him as he quivers, "please tell me it's a joke!"

"Don't worry," Ryou grins and looks at Touma, who is frozen on his spot after listening, "I brought someone to tag along, but he says he's not your friend."

"I'm glad..."

Then, no mercy. Tsukumo pulls the chain with a violent movement of his hand, freeing the nipples in a painful way. The squealing brings Inumaru back to reality, but he's unable to move more than one inch. If it were for him, he would break that bastard's nose in an instant, but Nanase's words... were they really true? Moreover, it's not like he can just beat the shit out of Ryou and then leave. That guy would clearly seek revenge afterwards, risking both his life and Riku's. Since escaping is not an option either, he can't help but watch how Tsukumo continues. The later takes out something from the smaller suitcase. It's a tiny bottle. Not long after, smell of alcohol impregnates the room as he pours a considerable doze on cotton, which then he uses to clean the redhead's nipples. The liquid burns and tickles as it makes contact with the bare skin. It's cold. Touma is confused for a moment, but after seeing a pair of tweezers making their way to the pink bulges, he realizes how severe things are.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing!?" he shouts at Ryou, but then covers his mouth. He doesn't want the redhead to recognize his voice. He has too gotten a piercing in the past, and that tool pressing the skin of his friend is familiar. It meant trouble. However, that bastard doesn't plan to stop and, handling a big needle, he pierces one of Riku's nipples as if it were butter. The later contracts his body against the uncomfortable sensation, biting his lip to withstand the pain. It burns as he feels his blood slide through the skin. Using the needle as guidance, a metal ring takes its place. The perforation is done.

"Take it out! Take it out!" Nanase yells, desperate to get rid of the accessory, "my fans are going to see it! I don't want it!"

"They're fake fans if they can't accept you like this," Ryou bites his earlobe as he gently plays with the new piercing, "besides it looks sooo good on you. You're just so cute, Riku!"

Touma feels enchanted. Tsukumo and Nanase's voices melt, words impossible to process. Somehow, they sound lower that the buzzing from before that still hasn't left his head. The scene unfolding in front of him is disgusting, and even so he can't stop looking at the metallic object. The pink bulge, now wounded, looks so appealing now. He too wants to pull that shiny object and...

Ryou hands him the tweezers, asking to do the second perforation. Should he refuse? No, if he does it himself, he can make sure to not hurt Riku as much as that bastard. With his trembling hands, he holds the remaining nipple on its place. The redhead begs him to stop, but Inumaru knows that it's pointless. Tsukumo is going to finish the job on his stead if he doesn't. He closes his eyes and mutters an apology, piercing the skin with not enough skill. This is bad: the needle didn't make it all the way to the other side. Nanase starts to sob as tears fall through his cheeks. Something that should be quick is taking too much time and causing him unnecessary pain. Touma tries to fix his mistake, but he's not brave enough to apply the required pressure. Now he's both hurting Riku and angering Ryou. He curses in frustration as the last bit of skin gives up, but as soon as this happens something warm falls on his leg.

"You're such a meanie!" Tsukumo exclaims, trying to exploit the guilt, "you didn't need to bully Riku's nipple that badly!"

He doesn't get why Riku is apologizing so much until he's done placing the ring, giving room to check his leg. Disgust invades when he realizes the redhead peed on him after being unable to withstand the pain. Nevertheless, the problem is not the urine, but the fact that his incompetence made things worse. He doesn't want to hurt his friend anymore. Make this nightmare end already. The only thing he can do is to punch the bed to vent his frustration.

Ryou, who's now kissing his prisoner's neck, points out at the controller.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" he adds.

It is. He's been seeking to get rid of that obnoxious sound even before entering the room, but the commotion made him forget. Without a second thought, Touma picks it up. He's in a bad mood and that buzzing is only making things worse. It's imperative to shut it down, but how does the controller work? Pondering, he presses one of the buttons, but nothing happens. Maybe it's broken. He does it again, many times, but the outcome is not the one desired. The noise becomes louder. Not only that: Riku's entire body is contorting, trying to contain the pleasure the foreign object is providing. The redhead starts to moan, the stimulation being too strong to handle.

"Oh? You're pretty eager to bully Riku, aren't you?" Ryou makes fun of his failure, trying to drive him insane.

"Fuck you!" he replies, snapping. Letting go of the controller, he takes Nanase instead. He lays the redhead on the bed, his ass pointing to the ceiling. The only way to stop the buzzing is to take out that thing from his rectum, but as soon as he sees the anal plug Inumaru loses the courage to do as planned. Why is this so hard? He just needs to pull the toy out, but his fingers shake as soon as they touch the material. Riku pleads: he also want the strange object out. Nevertheless, his mewls are so erotic that the difficulty increases. Then Touma understands: he's getting turned on by the whole scenario. It's wrong and he feels disgusted, but what can he do? He loves Nanase. He really loves Nanase. Lustful thoughts run rampant. Wanting to explore the weak spots of that frail body is only natural.

Inumaru gains the courage and finally pulls out the anal plug. Slowly, carefully. He feels guilty for enjoying both Riku's response and the delightful view of his gaping ass. However, things don’t end there. The source of the buzzing is still lying inside and, using the cord as a guide, he extracts it bit by bit. It's not easy. The redhead's bowels don't let go of the foreign body and sliding its way outside takes time. It's weird, but it's feels really good for both guys. Touma's heart is racing, the scene is incredibly obscene and he feels his dick twitching in response.

The whole egg vibrator leaves Riku's insides. It's big and doesn't stop buzzing. The poor boy grew used to the sensation, and having the toy removed feels odd. Truth is, he's turned on. When a pair of fingers start playing with his still gaping ass, he wishes from something bigger to come. Being debased like this has proven to be very exciting, but enjoying such thing doesn't feel right. No decent human finds pleasure in being restrained like this. He hates himself for being such a pervert.

"Are you feeling empty?" Ryou asks, his fingers squirming inside.

No response, but that's fine because his captor is not waiting for one. As the digits leave, another object lines up to his entrance. He knows it's a dick, ready to mess up his insides. It's scary because he has never had sex before, but at the same time he wishes to be penetrated. As the mass makes his way forward, Riku's breathing becomes more erratic. It's big. It's really big. His rectum is so full that an extra inch might break him. However, this doesn't end here. That penis decides to violently move back and forth. It's a deep penetration that has no consideration for the redhead, who shrieks in agony as his ass seems to tear apart. A sharp pain strikes his lower half, sending tears to his eyes. Nevertheless, every time his prostate gets hit his libido increases. The screams bit by bit mix up discomfort and pleasure until the later becomes more present. He wants Ryou to keep going and defile his body even more.

"You're such a naughty idol, Riku," Ryou says as he holds the redhead's chin. He looks at Touma, trying to get a reaction from the later, "is this your first time or...?"

"Ngh! I-It's my first time so... so... don't be so rough, please!"

"I don't think I can do that, Rikuuuu. Since I'm the one that stole your virginity, I want to enjoy this moment to the fullest. Besides, you seem to be into it too. You want me to keep going, don't you?"

"Y-yes!"

Tsukumo eyes still make direct contact with Inumaru's as he kisses Riku. Their tongues join and entangle in an obscene exchange that doesn't seem to stop. Touma feels dizzy, the whole situation feels too surreal. He has no option but to observe how the person he loves gets fucked by that bastard. The noises of skin colliding and saliva dripping fill him with strange emotions. Since Nanase seems to be enjoying things now, he has no right to interrupt them. Now, he's jealous. He wants to take Ryou's place and be the one exposing Riku's unorthodox side. He desires to play with the redhead's bowels until lewd moans emerge from him. But more importantly, he longs for the touch of those lips that are now violated. Tsukumo knows this and his every action is done with the sole purpose of teasing Touma, finding joy in his suffering. Please, let him have a taste of Riku!

Ryou exhales loudly, making clear that his time inside Nanase ended. He reaches orgasm before planned, exploding on his victim's rectum. As he withdraws his dick, a trail of semen exhibits his dirty deeds. Unfazed, he cleans himself and does his pants as if nothing happened. Although he likes Riku, his whims have already been satisfied and he has no interest on him anymore.

"Seems like Riku is still up for some action," he says as he sits on the bed, his fingers dancing on the redhead's back, "why don't you help him?"

That proposal smells fishy. Touma knows that Ryou hates to share his beloved idol, but should he commit regardless? His dick is about to burst, begging for sex. Nanase, resting on the sheets, hasn't reached climax yet. Foremost, that agitated breathing is inviting him to engage in the obscene act. He shouldn't accept, it's wrong. Hurting like this the person he loves is unforgivable, but the temptation is too strong. Is there a way to ask the tied boy for his opinion?

"Sir, if you want to... you know...," Riku finally speaks, his breath still erratic. He's embarrassed, which is clearly noticeable in his tone, "I haven't cum yet, so I don't mind you using me..."

Is this real? The always so innocent-looking idol was now asking for sex. Did Ryou corrupt him or is this his true nature? Whatever, it doesn't matter! His beloved Riku needs him now. He gently turns him around, his back facing to the sheets. Touma wishes to have a full view of his body, which is enhanced by the tight ropes that apprehend it. Those pierced nipples, the well-crafted abs, his thick legs, that erect dick asking for more... all of Nanase is appetizing. Caressing that red face covered in tears, he kindly pushes his length towards the entrance. It has been loosened several times, so getting in is easy. Nonetheless, Inumaru still feels overwhelmed by the walls squeezing him. It's warm and moist, and the more he advances the tighter it gets. No need to be rough: he moves slowly to not hurt his partner. It's good. Riku seems to like it too as his whining doesn't evoke pain, unlike before. The steady strokes gain speed, but this is not enough. He too wants to get a taste of the redhead's lips, and goes for a kiss. Unlike Ryou, he lacks the skill, so the mouth to mouth ends up being extremely clumsy. That's not important, Touma is too turned on and he feels drunk just by being this close. Unexpectedly, he ends up hugging Nanase, the later one confused. His hips won't stop moving. Nonetheless, he thinks this is not enough to please his partner.

The buzzing is back. Actually, it never left. The egg has been vibrating all this time, lying on bed as the sex happened. Perhaps this is the answer he has been searching for. Holding it, still unsure, he approaches it to Riku's dick. The later arches his back as soon as he feels the movement on his sensitive skin, following the shape of his vulgarity. His entire ass tightens trying to suppress the sensation, but it's futile.

"I-It's too strong!" the redhead whines, his whole-body squirming.

The view is fascinating. Touma needs to hear more of those moans that ask for more. The intense throbbing of Riku's penis is addictive, encouraging him to continue his play. He wants Nanase to feel good and reach climax.

"I'm about to...," the redhead's voice is barely audible. His gasping for air doesn't let him pronounce correctly, "I want to cum!"

Inumaru is also at his limit. If he keeps his pacing, they might be able to finish together.

As if...

Ryou's words interrupt the party. They completely forgot his presence in the room. He is, however, not annoyed by this fact. After all, things turning out this way is expected. This reunion is nothing but a way for him to have fun.

"You reaaaaally seem to be enjoying Riku, Touma."

That sentence alone makes the pair react. Ah, so entertaining! With a quick movement of his hand, Tsukumo frees Nanase of his blindfold, revealing the identity of his partner. Both of them end up looking at each other to the eyes, astonished. The consequences are immediate.

"T-touma-san...?" Riku mumbles. He's unable to process the truth unfolding in front of him. Why is his friend the one fucking him? Touma, who he trusted, saw everything. He was present when he begged for dick. He heard him moan like an animal in heat. It's embarrassing. He doesn't want Inumaru to see him like this. His whole body starts to move anxiously, trying to escape. It's pointless: he's tied, unable to hide. Tears flow as he screams in panic, "D-don't look at me! Let me go!"

"Oh? Didn't you say that you weren't friends with Riku?" Ryou sighs. He only wants to pick a fight, "in the end, all idols are nothing but liars."

Touma doesn't have time to answer to his provocations. The redhead is so panicked that he's on the verge of an attack. However, the sight of him choking is oddly pleasing. Despite the severity of the scenario, Inumaru finds himself unable to stop his hips from moving. The desperate attempt to breath is tightening the lower half, and this pleasing sensation doesn't allow to think rationally. He cries too, unable to bear the sight of the atrocity he's doing. His friend is coughing and coughing unable to catch air, and even so he's ejaculating inside him. This orgasm feels incredibly good, the best he ever had. Nevertheless, it's ruined by a strong sentiment of self-loathing.

"Damn it!" Inumaru sobs, shaking Riku. He doesn't know what to do to stop him from suffocating, "please, calm down! I'll get your inhaler, so please...!"

"You're hopeless," Ryou handles him said item. Touma snatches it violently. There was no time to spare. "Well, have fun you two."

Without a farewell, Tsukumo steps out of the room, closing the door behind. He doesn't plan to return nor he cares about what's happening inside. The two boys are completely alone now.

As Inumaru tries to stabilize his partner, who finally ceases his escape attempts, something catches his attention: semen lies on Riku's belly. It's, however, not the seed from the first ejaculation. This one was still fresh. The redhead, just like him, reached climax as he choked.

Riku Nanase hugs his knees as he sits on bed. His face is hidden, unable to look at Touma who's at his side. He's too ashamed and wants to disappear. The rope that compressed his body lies around on the floor, however the marks of the naughty act remain on his skin. Getting rid of all the knots took a long time.

"Are you ok, Riku?" The sorrowful voice of his companion asks him.

No response. To be honest, Nanase would run outside if he could, but he doesn't have clothes to leave the hotel room. The only thing covering him right now is Inumaru's jacket. His hands tremble as he holds tight this piece of fabric. Showing his defiled body is embarrassing. His lower half still has traces of semen and his nipples remain pierced. How can he explain this to his friends? The people he loves are surely disappointed now.

Touma doesn't feel any better, guilt consuming him. Even if he explains the whole situation, the truth is that he obtained pleasure by abusing Riku. He isn't any better than Ryou.

"I'll bring you clothes, so wait for me, ok?"

Still nothing. As Inumaru leaves, he can't hear Riku's voice. The only sound is that buzzing from before no one bothered to get rid of.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to bully Riku, but I also like to bully Touma. I have no regrets.  
> Somehow I think this is too short, which is funny because the last think I published seems needlessly long. Then I check and this is 10 pages long. Probably I'm too used to bibles.
> 
> Hopefully writing fan fictions will help me improve my English. Despite all the revisions, my face still goes ":/" when I read some paragraphs, haha. Writing in a language I don't main is super hard, but no one would read a fan fic in my native language OTL.  
> I hope you enjoy it regardless! In the end, what matters is the porn (◕‿◕)♡


End file.
